The urge
by xNJx
Summary: Lucille resta toute seule cette nuit là. Thomas et Edith n'était pas rentrés...Voilà, Thomas l'avait donc fait, malgré ses promesses. /Lucille PDV/


**The Urge.**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis nouvelle dans ce fandom. J'ai vraiment adoré ce film, et surtout les personnages il faut dire. En particulier celui de Lucille, et bien sûr Thomas. Je vous propose ce petit OS pour débuter dans ce fandom, et je pense que j'écrirai encore un peu ici. Pour le moment je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idées, mais j'aime beaucoup écrire avec ces personnages(qui bien sûr, ne m'appartiennent pas!).

J'espère que vous aimerez, alors, si c'est le cas, dites le moi;) Même si ça n'est pas le cas, d'ailleurs:D ! Je prends toutes les critiques !

Je m'excuse au passage des quelques fautes qui peuvent traîner ici et là:S.

Je vous remercie. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

Angie.

…

PDV Lucille.

La nuit est le pire moment de la journée. Celui que je crains le plus. Je l'ai toujours crains depuis que Thomas et moi avons commencé nos affaires. C'est à ce moment que les jeux macabres et charnelles s'enchaînent, les jeux dangereux s'exécutent, se mettent en place. Les corps brûlent, se consument comme le candélabre qui éclaire leurs actions. Seuls les yeux et les oreilles sont témoins.

Mes mains tremblent, j'ai froid. Je suis seule dans ce manoir, je le sens s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans l'argile. M'engloutir, m'aspirer. La nuit va être longue, Thomas et sa petite mégère ne sont pas encore rentrés. Je sais ce qu'il se passe. Elle a réussi à le séduire...Et il n'a pas pu résister. Je devais m'y attendre. Thomas est faible lorsqu'il n'est pas avec moi. Si je ferme les yeux, je peux voir ses mains fortes, ses longs doigts fins sur la peau de cette Edith. Je peux sentir le souffle brûlant de Thomas, envahissant ses narines. Ces choses sont censées n'être destinées qu'à moi. Mon cœur en pleure, lourd et douloureux dans ma poitrine. L'air me manque et j'en tombe de ma chaise. Impossible de le rejoindre, la tempête de neige bloque l'accès au monde extérieur.

C'est grâce à la distance trop éloignée de la vie et du manoir que j'ai réussi à protéger mon Thomas. Jamais il n'avait été si loin et proche en même temps. Loin de moi, et proche d'une de ses femmes. Cela me donne envie de vomir, et je me recroqueville sur moi même, en position de fœtus sur le sol glacé. Il m'avait promis qu'il n'y aurait que moi. Personne d'autre.

Pendant cette effroyable nuit, je n'ai pas fermée l'œil. Il m'en était impossible. J'entendais le plancher grincer, gronder, supplier. Les fantômes étaient debout, appelaient à l'aide. Je voyais les corps ensanglantés et rongés de toutes les femmes, y compris celui de ma mère, ramper, s'avancer inexorablement vers moi. Je pouvais les sentir m'effleurer, puis disparaître, avant de revenir. Encore et encore...Jusqu'au petit matin.

Je me trouvais encore dans la cuisine, préparant le petit-déjeuner ainsi que le thé -en faisant attention de ne pas oublier le poison dans la tasse de ma chère Edith- , et c'est alors que j'entendis sa voix. Il me fallait retrouver une certaine contenance avant de me présenter à elle. Il ne fallait pas que je déborde devant elle, cela lui ferait bien trop plaisir. Je m'éclipsais donc un instant dans le salon, plongeant mon visage dans mes mains, et c'est alors que je sentis des bras familiers m'envelopper.

« Lucille, ma chère ? Que t'arrive t-il ? »

Sa voix fit battre mon cœur, mais je ne pouvais pas juste le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Me retournant vivement vers lui, je le giflais, m'en voulant la seconde qui suivit. Déterminée, je retournais dans la cuisine où j'y trouvais la garce.

« Vous voilà ! » me salua t-elle.

Je remarquais que quelque chose avait changé chez elle. Elle n'était plus la même, elle semblait...Elle semblait...

Oh non. Mes pires craintes se réalisaient enfin. Personne n'avait jamais touché à mon Thomas de cette façon, mais _elle...Cette espèce de-_

Violemment, j'empoignais la queue de la poêle et abattit lourdement cette dernière sur la table de la cuisine. Le déjeuner voletait partout, allant même se coller dans ses cheveux. Le spectacle était amusant. La voilà apeurée maintenant.

« J'ai attendu ici toute seule ! Je vous pensais mort, piégés par la neige ! Vous deux ! Seuls ! Dans la neige, le froid...Espèce d'idiote ! »

Son expression faciale m'indiqua clairement qu'elle me prenait pour une folle, mais qu'importe ? Elle l'avait touché, _il_ l'avait touché. Je ne pourrais jamais...

Je me perdais dans mes pensées en ramassant les restes de nourriture. Elle venait de disparaître.

…

J'allais m'excuser quelque heures plus tard, avec un bon thé au poison. Il ne me manquait plus qu'un faux sourire et tout était parfait. La pauvre ne se sentait pas bien, il fallait donc que je la laisse se reposer. Le poison faisait bien les choses. Vivement que tout cela se termine, elle m'a bien trop pris...

…

La nuit même, alors que je fixais le mur de mon horrible chambre, je _le_ sentis se glisser dans mes draps. Il se collait à moi sensuellement, son torse contre mon dos. Je soupirais, voulant le repousser mais ses bras étaient bien trop forts, m'empêchant de m'échapper.

« Lucille, je suis dé- »

« Tu as couché avec elle ? » demandai-je, dans un souffle.

Il fallait que je sache s'il m'avait réellement trompée. Je n'eus le droit qu'à un silence. Équivoque, bien trop équivoque.

« Tu m'as trompé... » soufflai-je, alors. Ma voix était meurtrie, et, cette fois ci, je ne pouvais contenir mes larmes. J'avais l'impression que c'était la première fois que je pleurais de ma vie. Jamais je n'avais autant pleurée, et Thomas me laissa pleurer en silence, se contentant de me tenir dans ses bras.

Bientôt, ce furent ses lèvres sur les miennes qui avalèrent mes sanglots. Il ne dit rien d'autre. Je restais silencieusement également, et nous nous contentâmes de faire ce que nous aimions le plus ensemble : Nous aimer dans ce grenier. Pour toujours, rien que lui et moi. Même si cette dernière chose avait un peu été mise à mal la nuit dernière.

Cette nuit là, Thomas avait été plus aimant que d'ordinaire. Sans doute pour se faire pardonner, et, cette fois ci, il resta toute la nuit. Nous nous gouttâmes toute la nuit, oubliant les soucis du moment.

Nous étions juste Lady Lucille Sharpe et son bien aimé Sir Thomas Sharpe.

Et rien d'autre.

…

 _ **« J'ai rempli les espaces vides comme si je les laquais de noir  
J'ai commencé à être inutile  
La désagréable rivalité est différente de celle de ce jour-là**_

 _ **C'était trop éblouissant car j'avais trop rêvé  
Maintenant, je ne ressens plus rien » **_


End file.
